Desert Misery, part II -A mother's revenge
by Wobleschka
Summary: In the previous chapter, Hathor killed Teana for running away with the kings brother Lux. In this chapter, we will meet her mother. Read to know more


_Chapter II -A mother's revenge_

 _When the army has come to the place where Teana lost her life, they find Hathor laughing at them._

 _Seth and Lux jump down from their horses and hurtle towards her, closely followed by Mahad and the other priests. "Hathor! What have you done!?" Karim Exclaims as he sees Seth and Mahad fall to their knees in grief at the sight of Teana's body, cut in pieces in front of them._

 _Hathor stops laughing and regards them all with a malicious smile on her lips._

" _Teana betrayed the king with another man! But not just any man, my dear people, no! It was with the king's brother, with LUX and thus, both of them deserve death!" She exclaims in pleasure._

 _Lux rises to his feet and wipes the grief out of his face with the corner of his robe._

" _In that case, come at me, my princess! If you think Teana is worth death more than I am when it was my idea, then you're just a greedy hussy!" He yells at her and starts walking towards her but Seth stops him with his rod. "Lux! It's not worth it! The secret court wants her alive, I should know more than others about that!" He looks around before adding "And where in the name of Anubis is Katoka?"_

 _Katoka's right hand Horus lifts his gaze from the dead body. "He disappeared into the desert, sir. He just sat on his horse and ran away, that way!" He points at the horizon._

 _Seth slaps his palm on his forehead with a tired expression on his face. Sometimes he can see so clearly that he is Mahad's younger brother. Just as naive and impulsive. Just as stubborn._

 _After a while, the Pharaoh arrives in company with Isis and Akunadin. When they see the corpse and Hathor's joyous face, they stop immediately. "For Ra's sake, Hathor, what happened here!?" Atem exclaims in fear. Hathor laughs "What happened here? What happened here is what rightfully should have happened yesterday, father!" Atem sighs deeply. He surely has no other choice now. Hathor has to be stopped before she makes Akhefia himself look like an angel sent from Ra. He lifts his right hand and points it at Seth. "Master Seth! I have come to the conclusion that my daughter is no longer a sane person, she needs to be liquidated. That is for you to do!" He turns his gaze down and adds "I do understand that raising this greedy rat inside my kingdom was an incredibly stupid idea.." He clicks his fingers and the men overpower a hysterically laughing Hathor. He doesn't want to see what's going to happen, but as a king, he can't look away like a coward. He has to stay strong in front of his people, even though seeing his own daughter getting liquidated surely hurts his soul deeply. Seth walks hotly towards Hathor and raises his rod. "Say your last prayers, my princess, and may Ra-Atum hear you and forgive your sins!" He looks at the sky for a while when adding "But I doubt it." Before turning to her again. "Behold! The power of my..." He starts while rising the rod even more, but he gets interrupted by Hathor screaming in agony before falling to the ground, dead. Seth looks at her back in surprise. "An arrow! Who dares to kill the princess? That was MY privilege!" He looks up when he hears a familiar laughter. "Good evening, my dear crew! How do you like my entrance?" The voice belongs to a girl in a black robe covering her hair and most of her face. She jumps off her horse and takes her robe from her head before smiling at Seth. "You are just as I remember you, Priest Seth, just as stubborn as your dear father!" Seth flinches at the accusation. She didn't just compare him to Akunadin, did she? She turns her smile to the pharaoh "Don't tell me you forgot me! I just came to do what you "men" were too coward to do for about 18 years. It takes a strong soul to kill a person of one's own flesh and blood, but she has been crazy for years and enough has to be enough, my king!" She starts walking towards Lux who has his eyeliner smudged down his cheeks from crying. "These men. Never will I understand those weak creatures..." Atem Sighs at her as she leaves Lux frowning behind her back., mouthing "bitch" at her. Atem just grinned in pain. Why her! "I can't help but say that you are just as I remember you as well, Malicku!" He said, shaking his head. I need to be alone now. Mahad, follow me back to the palace! Mahad nods and follows the Pharaoh back to the palace._

 _Later that day, Katoka comes to a big sandbank and thinks that this may be far enough from the kingdom for him to get some rest without the pharaoh's soldiers finding him. But for how long can he live hidden like this? He gets off his horse and lies himself down on the ground, to look at the clear blue sky. Will he die here? Probably, if nobody finds him. And frankly, due to the circumstances that may be the best for everyone, including himself. He feels his eyes getting warmer from tears wanting to come out, but before he can think deep enough, he gets interrupted by a voice coming at him from nowhere. "Well well well, Look, Karamba! Who do we have here if it isn't Sergent Knallhart!" Katoka quickly gets to his feet to face the man who comes riding towards him on his horse. "Akhefia!? What in Anubis's darkness of death do you want from me?!" Akhefia smirks as he stops right in front of him. "Just a friendly gesture, Katoka! I leave you the choice to either follow me or stay here until the sun fries you into nothing but a pile of bones!" Katoka glares at Akhefia's hand as he offers it to him. What is he going to do?_

 _-To be continued_


End file.
